


could have been (but it wasn't)

by mi_lky



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinda character study?, M/M, Major plot spoilers, give nezumi a hug, its a drabble but i tricked myself into believing theres a plot, just kidding its actually, let them be happy, nezumi almost cries again but shion is there, rated e for everyone who wants to cry about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: Nezumi thinks too much about things that didn't happen.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	could have been (but it wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy i stopped wallowing around and actually made an account on here  
> i watched no. 6 like two weeks ago?? and this idea floated around since then. and then i wrote it an actually cried ;3  
> ill get the hang of writing on here soon enough so if the format sucks butt cause idk what to do... uhhh please cut me some slack.  
> okay thanks enjoy my 4am brainrot

Nezumi wakes up in cold sweat.

Not the cold that comes from living with books as roommates in winter, not the cold spot in the bed of where Shion left early to “wash dogs” after a “goodnight kiss” and not the cold of his breath as he tried to sing his tears away.

It's panic.

It's a single, panicked thought that has Nezumi's fingertips twitching in a poor imitation of what happened when he ran into Shion's room on a rainy night. 

_It could have been Shion_ , Nezumi cries in his head, the mere idea of it sending tremors through his bones. Shion could have been... he could have been _her_. If Nezumi wasn’t there, Shion could have been Safu and then Shion would be _gone_.

His wonderful flower, Shion, that waltzed with the wind. A wind that blew around in and settled around the tufts of his white hair and rolled them around like a perfect snowy halo. Shion, who screamed at the rain and thunder because it made him _feel._ Shion who looks a baby and sees not obligation, but life and joy and a future. Shion, who slotted in so perfectly with his broken forest melodies so much it _hurt_. Shion, who never left his side because to Shion, Nezumi was everything. 

Shion, who loved the world like Elyurias; he could have been her. All of his love and all of his heart, consumed and left to dissolve into nothing. 

Nezumi quakes at the thought. The single, panicked thought-

“Nezumi.” But then it’s soft and it’s warm and it settles over him with a melodic hum and a loving shift of hips to face him. The shaking is shattered by a single word. 

“Nezumi.” And this time it’s nothing more than a quiet hum and a simple kiss (a real one).

This time, Nezumi remembers how to breathe.

Shion could have been her, but he wasn’t her.

Shion gave him a chance.

Shion is here, Nezumi thinks.

He falls asleep with warm arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> interact w/ me?? i dont bite :D tell me what ya think thanks


End file.
